Mobile or portable devices have become increasingly popular and prevalent in today's society. Many users utilize a mobile device, such as a cellphone, as their primary means of communication and carry such devices with them constantly. Mobile devices can include multiple functions such as cellular phone service, voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) phone service, software applications, email access, Internet capabilities, calendar functions, music players and the like. Functions, features and capabilities have increased both the utility and complexity of mobile devices. It is likely that functions will continue to be added to mobile devices further increasing both usefulness and intricacy.
While consumers desire additional functionality, the sheer volume of information and features make it difficult for users to locate and access commonly used data and functions. Difficulty in locating content makes it impossible for users to fully exploit the capabilities of such devices. The problem is exacerbated by the generally limited user interfaces of mobile devices. Such devices are designed to be small, lightweight and easily portable. Consequently, mobile devices typically have limited display screens, keypads, keyboards and/or other input devices. Due to the size of the user input devices and display screens, it may be difficult for users to enter, retrieve and view information using mobile devices.
Users may have difficulty in accessing the information or function they desire due to the organization of information that may be contained in or accessible by the mobile device, as well as the growing number of functions such devices are capable of supporting. Information is frequently organized based upon the application software that provides or manages the information. Consequently, users can be required to access information by navigating to various software applications and searching within the context of the application. Users can become frustrated when they are unable to locate the desired information or tasks and may be unable to fully exploit the functions and advantages of the mobile device.